


Old Habits Die Hard

by LeilaAngelica



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, George the best goose, Hanzo and Jesse are married by the way, I'm Sorry, M/M, Our favorite goose is in this, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a big dork, and are goose daddies, drink a glass of water every time you see ‘his husband’ in the fic, everyone’s a dork, it’ll probably make you smile wide, not really - Freeform, stay hydrated folks!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilaAngelica/pseuds/LeilaAngelica
Summary: Hanzo Shimada is a fine and rigorous man, born in a royal family.But even he has nasty habits.Nasty habits that bother Jesse McCree of all people.





	Old Habits Die Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Still working on chapter 7 of D.va in Wonderland ! I needed to get this off my mind anyway.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Honeybee?"

Jesse McCree rummaged through the fridge of Watchpoint’s kitchen, searching high and low for a snack for his little fluffy Chinese goose, George.

His husband, Hanzo Shimada, called out from the couch he was seated on. It was apparent that the archer was snacking on something. Jesse hoped is wasn’t his favorite caramel candy.

"Where’s the grapes? Georgie’s gettin’ mighty hungry." Jesse asked, patting the fluffy boy on his feathered head, earning a chirp. 

"Behind the orange juice." Hanzo didn’t look back to his husband, pointing behind him, like it would help.

"I checked- they ain’t there."

"Yes they are." Hanzo insisted.

Jesse shook his head, as if his husband could see it.

"No they _ain’t._ " Jesse argued, standing up from his crouch and placing his hands on his hips. George gave a honk in agreement. 

"Yes. _They._ _ **ARE.**_ " The archer swiveled his head to face Jesse, eyes narrowing to a glare the cowboy knew he couldn’t argue with.

Jesse huffed. "Fine, fine." He complied, sticking his tongue out like a child before crouching back down. Once again, he searched through the fridge, locating the orange juice.

"I swear to ya sweetheart- they ain’t-" He removed the bottle away, revealing the delicious fruit, in all its green glory. " _Oh,_ " Jesse blurted before he could cover his discovery. "Never mind, I found them." He admitted, practically hearing Hanzo’s smirk and the ‘I told you so’.

The goose chirped in joy when his favorite treats came into view, making the most adorable face Jesse had seen, so far. The cowboy let out a chuckle, picking up his precious boy up with his free arm.

"Alright, alright!" He let out a laugh as George gave little kisses on his neck. Jesse marched up to the couch where Hanzo sat, putting the goose down and opening the package of grapes. He watched as his little boy ate with such delight. It put a smile on the cowboy’s face.

"Such a sweet boy. Ain’t that right Han-??"

The cowboy stopped mid sentence as he peered at what his husband was doing. His lover was eating spicy Cheetos. There was nothing wrong with that. Hanzo generally enjoyed spicy food. Not to Jesse’s extent, of course.

But Hanzo was eating those crunchy goodness with chopsticks.

_Chopsticks._

_**CHOPSTICKS.** _

Who the heck _does that?!_

Talon’s _better_ than this for crying out loud!

"Excuse me partner- What in _tarnation_ are you doing?"

Hanzo looked up, a confused expression lacing his face.

"Eating Cheetos." He replied before picking another with those wooden sticks and placing it in his mouth, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Not like that you _ain’t._ " Jesse’s eyes narrowed as he pointed at the chopsticks, as if they committed a murder.

 _"What?!"_ His husband questioned, bristling in confusion.

"What d’ya mean _what?!_ You’re eating chips with _chopsticks!_ " Jesse smacked his forehead so hard it hurt.

" _So?_ I do this all the time!" Hanzo huffed, grabbing another chip. Jesse couldn’t recall any memory of his husband eating chips with chopsticks. The cowboy shook his head.

"I’ve never seen ya do this! _Why?_ " The gunslinger whined like a child that just dropped their ice cream. Hanzo rolled his shoulders. "To keep my hands clean. It’s impossible to wash out all the dust from my hands."

_Oh boy._

He washed the dust off too. The fact further proved that Hanzo was definitely not human. 

And that he had no idea how to eat chips like a real man.

"Sweet pea, you’re supposed to lick ‘em off your fingers." His husband appeared to be disgusted by the idea. "Most certainly not. I will eat them any way I want." The archer held a Cheeto in between the chopsticks.

"Stop right there! You violated the law!" The cowboy boomed, pointing a finger at his husband’s direction. Hanzo only smirked, before plopping the chip into his mouth.

 _Oh no he didn’t._ Jesse leapt onto the shorter man and began to tickle at his sides, causing the archer to burst into a fit of laughter, almost dropping his snack.

 _"Jesse!"_ Hanzo laughed, trying to shove the man off, only to fail. George started to honk in laughter at the sight. 

After some time of tickling, Jesse released his hold on his husband and plopped onto the couch, minding not to sit on his goose.

"That’s still not the way to eat chips." The cowboy sighed as he leaned forward to kiss his husband on his soft lips.

"Shut up silly," Hanzo breathed, returning the gesture. What the archer didn’t notice was a hand sneaking its way into the chips’ bag and grabbing a handful of Cheetos.

"Hey! Those are mine!" Hanzo noticed a bit too late, watching as the captor of his treats leaned away and gobbled them up like it was a long time since the man ate; even when Jesse ate roughly ten minutes ago.

"Not anymore." His husband burped and continued to lick his fingers.

"Disgusting." Hanzo noted, crossing his arms.

"Oh really?" Jesse thrusted his dirty fingers towards his husband, watching with satisfaction as the man leapt from the couch.

"Keep your filthy hands away from me!" Hanzo backed away, looking like he could run a marathon if he had to. Jesse jumped from the couch. 

"I’m gonna getcha!" He started to chase his husband through the mess hall, Hanzo calling for his brother’s aid. 

George looked at the duo with a titled head. He honked in excitement before jumping down, grabbing his grapes with his bill and waddling after them.

**Author's Note:**

> If your wondering where the goose came from, it’s all explained on my deviantart page!
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/dork-with-wings/art/Smooch-754137987
> 
> Like what I do? Support me by buying me a ko-fi!  
> My ko-fi:https://ko-fi.com/M4M6JLDL


End file.
